experiment
by natodiangelo
Summary: Genos was confused.


Genos was confused. It was something he experienced frequently, confusion – many things about the world had that emotion flowing through his artificial veins. He felt it especially about himself, both the first time getting used to this body and every time Dr. Kuseno gave him an update. He had to stumble through his online manual to find the instructions, page upon page of information.

This was his current predicament: there wasn't a set of directions to deal with this unknown function he'd found, and no entry he scanned so much as mentioned it. He figured this was a thing Dr. Kuseno wanted him to experiment with, rather than just read the data and go on. He was more than willing to try it out, of course – the technology of his body was topped only by Metal Knight himself, and any chance to learn something new about the inner or outer workings of his structure was taken with full enthusiasm and any tests performed with thorough care. He wouldn't discriminate this particular problem from his usual passion, even if it, mysteriously, brought up a feeling of embarrassment – no doubt to imitate the normal reaction of a human body.

That embarrassment led him to wait until shopping day. He told Saitama that he would stay home and clean. Saitama had replied with familiar indifference, a simple "Okay." before he was out the door. Genos settled himself on his futon, only slightly nervous, and opened the application that hosted this inexperienced function, and allowed it to be activated.

A subtle heat slowly spread through his body. It wasn't unpleasant, he noticed, making notes to use for further examination later. It was enjoyable, even, as well as – what's the word? Exciting? Exciting. His brain began to release adrenaline, most likely to help along that feeling of excitement. It had its effect eventually, gradually moving his brain from thinking to feeling, taking away his ability for articulate sentencing and replacing it with a sort of anticipation that was almost anxiety but not, that brought a sort of _need_ , a feeling telling him to do _more_. Of what, he was unsure.

The heat that seeped through him condensed around his groin, and when asked if he wanted to unlock that area, he agreed, The plates covering the front of his pelvis shifted, moving aside to expose his dick. This wasn't a part of his body he was accustomed to seeing. Without the need to urinate, there wasn't any reason for it to be out, and other than when he'd first been exploring this mechanic body of his, he hadn't felt the need to see it.

He understood now why it had been included as part of his anatomy; Dr. Kuseno hadn't wanted to take away one of the basic needs for most humans: sex.

Genos took a breath to stable himself, and ran a quick scan for information related to procreation. The internet, he had found, was useful for finding answers to questions he didn't feel like asking. He looked over the sites pulled up on his browser; many mentioned 'masturbation,' the word for reaching orgasm on your own. He supposed that was what he was currently attempting, this 'masturbation'. Another quick search provided him with intell on how to "reach an amazing orgasm by yourself!"

Genos closed the site. This was his experiment: he would do it on his own first, and (if he so wished) would receive advice some other time.

He looked back down at his dick, sticking out in contrast to the rest of his neatly packed away mechanics. The heat was still gathered there, and becoming rather uncomfortable. He brought a hand down and wrapped it around himself, and was surprised at the resulting pleasure. He squeezed empirically, and then tried moving his hand from the base to the tip. It felt good, even more so when he increased the speed of his hand.

His even breathing became harder to maintain. It felt like his stomach had flipped over on itself, it felt so good. He became even warmer, steam beginning to pour out of vents to prevent overheating. He wondered, with the last bit of his remaining composer, why this function had not been of more importance in his list of behavioral abilities; this was the best he had ever felt before, a sort of comfortable bliss that wiped his mind but also filled it. The thrill of it was escalating every time he pumped his hand. A slight pressure was growing just beneath his gut, a pressure that only vaguely concerned him.

Genos stroked his cock faster. His mind was almost entirely distracted from gathering data, though he was sure he wouldn't forget a single moment. It bewildered him that he hadn't tried this earlier, 'masturbation.' The bliss of this simple movement – _up, down, up, down_ – was astounding. He was at the point of pleasure that he could barely hold back moans.

Any objective other than _feel good_ was lost at that point. He couldn't focus on anything other than how amazing he felt, how his hand needed to go faster, his dick needed more stimulation. His arms were metal and couldn't tire, and it seemed like a blessing as he increased the speed of his hand once again. The pressure behind his groin was intense now, growing stronger with each bit of friction put on his wanting dick. In one last burst of speed he felt the pressure peak, his metal muscles tightening, back arching, as his first orgasm washed over him.

The tension as he came made him shake, and though he had no semen to release he felt sticky with sweat he hadn't realized had accumulated. He had held his breath, and once the wave passed let it out in moan. It now came in shallow gasps, quick and unfulfilling to his oxygen deprived lungs.

He slowly relaxed, light headed and overwhelmed with drowsiness. He sheathed his dick, allowing the metal covers to click back into place. Even without the cloud of arousal his brain was slow, and he didn't notice for a few minutes that his eyes were closed. Suddenly, he wished for the presence of Saitama, his teacher, his mentor that had taught him so much in the short time they'd shared together. He wanted to share this newfound pleasure, this ecstasy, and the idea of doing anything like what he had just done left his post-orgasm mind helplessly giddy.

He decided to bring it up with Saitama when he returned; why would the bald man say no to such pleasurable activity? He didn't think much more on it – the drowsiness had increased to outright tired, and he let it wash over him. He set himself on standby and quickly set an alarm to alert him when Saitama returned, and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
